ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LazyTown: The French Painter in Los Angeles
LazyTown: The French Painter in Los Angeles is an upcoming live-action/animated comedy-drama adventure movie that is set to release on May 28, 2019. It will star Stefan Karl Stefansson, Rosie Perez, Cameron Boyce, Cate Blanchett, Angelina Jolie, J.K Simmons, Julie Kavner, Maya Le Clark, Nicolas Cage, Katy Perry, Debby Ryan, Karan Brar, Hank Azaria, Kevin James, Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, Maya Rudolph, Peyton List, Skai Jackson, Zara Larsson, Magnus Scheving, Tara Strong, Chloe Lang, and Albert Brooks, as well as the voices of Jodi Eichelberger, Gudmundur Thor Karason, Ronald Binion, Sarah Burgess, Julie Westwood, and David Matthew Feldman. This will be the first theatrical release of LazyTown. Plot Robbie Rotten's favorite painter Jacques Le Pierre (Albert Brooks) comes to Los Angeles and Robbie is so excited to meet his idol. But, he has a secret dark side to steal Robbie's wife Trisha. Cast Live Action Characters *Stefan Karl Stefansson as Robbie Rotten, the protagonist and a formerly lazy man who is active all the time. *Rosie Perez as Trisha Kwana, a news reporter from China as well as the deuteragonist. *Cameron Boyce as Jack Rotten, who is now a singer as well as the tritagonist. *Nicolas Cage as Mark Rotten, the brother of Robbie and Jordan as well as the former antagonist-turned-tetartagonist. He is now an engineer. *Maya Rudolph as Farnlov Kwan, the long lost sister of Trisha from China. *Magnus Scheving as Sportacus 10, an athletic hero who saves the day and a successor to Sportacus 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. *Tara Strong as Holly Star Woods, the wife of Sportacus and an actress. *Maya Le Clark as Holly Sports Woods, the daughter of Sportacus and Holly Star Woods and has a part time job as a child gymnast and child actress. *Chloe Lang as Stephanie, an 18 year old pink haired girl who is now the trainer of Holly Sports Woods. *Tina Fey as Hannah Freyes, a friend and former rival of Trisha Kwana and a news reporter from New York. *Amy Poehler as Alison Valley, a dimwitted, mentally ill friend of Hannah Freyes, and thinks her brain is a burger. Despite this, she can sing, dance, and act. *Skai Jackson as A.R.P, a spy who helps the gang. *Peyton List as Molly Valley, a daughter of Alison, who is also dimwitted and mentally ill like her mother, and also thinks her brain is a burger. Despite this, she can also song, dance, and act like her mother. *Debby Ryan as Janey Holaday, a huntress turned movie star. *Karan Brar as Denish, a boy from India. *Hank Azaria as Dan Valley, a man who is very smart and the husband and father of Alison and Molly. *Zara Larsson as Datta, a Swedish woman who needs attention. *Katy Perry as Jordan Rotten, sister of Robbie and Mark. *Kevin James as Roger Rotten, cousin of Robbie, Mark, and Jordan. *J.K Simmons as Robbie Rotten Sr., the father of Robbie, Mark, and Jordan. *Julie Kavner as Rachel Rotten, the mother of Robbie, Mark, and Jordan. *Cate Blanchett as Amanda Leonard, a widow. *Angelina Jolie as Natalie Biggs, a huntress who goes to Nevada. *Albert Brooks as Jacques Le Pierre, Robbie Rotten's idol and the main antagonist of the film. He tries stealing Trisha off Robbie. Mentioned Only *The paternal grandparents of Robbie, Mark, and Jordan. They have moved to Cuba to live the rest of their lives there. *The maternal grandmother of Robbie, Mark, and Jordan. She passed away in her sleep. Puppets *Gudmundur Thor Karason as Ziggy *Jodi Eichelberger as Stingy Richman, son of Cash Richman, the wealthiest LazyTowner. *Eric Jacobson as Cash Richman, the wealthiest LazyTowner who is the father of Stingy Richman and the husband of Mary Richman. *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Mary Richman, the wife of Cash Richman, the wealthiest LazyTowner, and the mother of Stingy Richman. *Ronald Binion as Pixel *Sarah Burgess as Trixie *Julie Westwood as Bessie Busybody *David Matthew Feldman as Mayor Milford Animated Characters *Tim Allen as Sportacus 9, Sportacus 10's predecessor. *Tom Hanks as Sportacus 8, Sportacus 9's predecessor. *Kevin Chamberlin as Sportacus 7, Sportacus 8's predecessor. *Jack Black as Sportacus 6, Sportacus 7's predecessor. *Seth Rogen as Sportacus 5, Sportacus 6's predecessor. *David Cross as Sportacus 4, Sportacus 5's predecessor. *Tom Kenny as Sportacus 3, Sportacus 4's predecessor. *Clancy Brown as Sportacus 2, Sportacus 3's predecessor. *Dustin Hoffman as Sportacus 1, Sportacus 2's predecessor and Sportacus 10's oldest predecessor. He's also the oldest of the Sportacus superhero team. *Dove Cameron as Yellow Hood, a hand-drawn animated anthropomorphic star wearing a yellow hood who is Holly Star Woods's friend. *Rob Paulsen as Carrot Carl, a CGI animated energetic anthropomorphic carrot who is a professional artist, designer, painter, sculptor, and animator. He is Jacques Le Pierre's rival and a helper for Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, and Holly Star Woods. Trivia *This film reunites the whole main cast of Jessie. *Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, playing Sportacus 8 and 9 respectively, are best known for voicing Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. Category:LazyTown Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Movies Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films